Blackstone Commission
Overview The Blackstone Commission was one of the major alliances in Project Terra. It was disbanded in late 2012. The original founder of Blackstone in PT, Reagan (formerly Zhaan), is bringing the Commission back for the return of Project Terra. April 5th, 2013, will mark the official return of the Blackstone Commission regardless of the state of the actual game at that time. History The Blackstone Commission was originally founded in Project Terra on April 17th, 2012, by Reagan, then known as Zhaan. Within two days, Cynic, Hadrian, and Octavion (all former members of BCOM in Cyber Nations) had joined Reagan in the PT rendition. The official charter was revealed on the 19th of April as well. BCOM was met with mixed reviews. While there were many supporters, several others were skeptical due to Zhaan's past short-lived alliance creations. Detractors aside, BCOM would flourish and become one of the top ten alliances in PT in a short time. On June 8th, 2012, BCOM became signatory to The Trinity, the first alliance power bloc in the game, along with Guardian and Odessa. Charter Preamble The Blackstone Commission does hereby renew its purpose, principles, and structure for the future of the Organization and its member nations. CHAPTER I: PURPOSES AND PRINCIPLES Article 1 The purposes of the Blackstone Commission are: #To secure the rights of freedom for our member nations. #To ensure the success and glory of the Organization and its member nations. #To pursue the greater good for ourselves and our allies through cooperation in strength and merit. Article 2 The Organization and its Members, in pursuit of the Purposes stated in Article 1, shall act in accordance with the following Principles. #The Organization is based on the principle of the sovereign equality of all its Members. #All Members, in order to ensure to all of them the rights and benefits resulting from membership, shall fulfill in good faith the obligations assumed by them in accordance with the present Charter. #All Members shall give the Blackstone Commission every assistance in any action it takes in accordance with the present Charter, and shall refrain from giving assistance to any state against which the Blackstone Commission is taking preventive or enforcement action. CHAPTER II: MEMBERSHIP Article 3 #Membership in the Blackstone Commission is open to those who are at least eighteen years of age, accept the obligations contained in the present Charter and, in the judgment of the Organization, are able and willing to carry out these obligations. #The admission of any such person to membership in the Blackstone Commission will be effected by a decision of the Board of Directors. Article 4 A Member of the Blackstone Commission against which preventive or enforcement action has been taken by the Board of Directors may be suspended from the exercise of the rights and privileges of membership. The exercise of these rights and privileges may be restored by the Board. Article 5 A Member of the Blackstone Commission which has persistently violated the Principles contained in the present Charter may be expelled from the Organization. CHAPTER III: STRUCTURE Article 6 #The principle Organs of the Blackstone Commission are: Executive Office, Department of Administration, Department of Defense, Department of Finance, and Department of Foreign Affairs. #Such subsidiary organs as may be found necessary may be established in accordance with the present Charter. Article 7 #The Board of Directors shall consist of the leadership of each Department as outlined in sections 2 and 3 of Article 7. #The Executive Office consists of the Executive Director and Associate Director, and is the final authority on all matters pertaining to the Blackstone Commission, within the boundaries of the Charter. #Each Department shall be led by a Director who may also employ a Deputy Director. Directors are solely responsible for their Department’s operations, and have full authority to enforce the Charter and its regulations. Delegated authority will be at the Director’s discretion, unless otherwise dictated by the Executive Office. #Specific responsibilities of each Director will be followed as detailed in the Blackstone Commission Policy and Procedure Manual. CHAPTER IV: FOREIGN POLICY Article 8 #The Blackstone Commission may, with a majority vote of the Board of Directors, enter into a treaty with a foreign entity under the condition that no document shall supersede the purposes and principles afforded to our members by the Charter. #The Blackstone Commission will seek to establish positive relations with foreign entities of the Organization’s choosing and reserves the right to defend those deemed allies of the Organization, regardless of the existence of a treaty with any such alliance or nation. CHAPTER V: WARFARE Article 9 #The Blackstone Commission will utilize military action at its discretion; in defense against foreign aggression, in response to aggression against allies of the Organization, and in any other situation deemed in the interest of the alliance. #Only the Executive Office of the Blackstone Commission has the authority to declare alliance scale war. #In the event of a crisis requiring immediate action for the defense of our nations, whereas neither Director of the Executive Office is available, the Director of Defense will hold full authority to declare war. CHAPTER VI: MISCELLANEOUS PROVISIONS Article 10 In the event of a conflict between the obligations of the Members of the Blackstone Commission under the present Charter and their obligations under any other international agreement, their obligations under the present Charter shall prevail. CHAPTER VII: MERGER AND DISBANDMENT Article 11 #In order for the Organization to merge into another alliance, a two-thirds majority vote of the voting membership in a 72 hour poll will be required. #In order for the Organization to disband, a two-thirds majority vote of the voting membership in a 72 hour poll will be required. CHAPTER VIII: AMENDMENTS Article 12 Amendments to the present Charter shall come into force for all Members of the Blackstone Commission when they have been adopted by a majority vote of the members of the Board of Directors and ratified by the same. CHAPTER VIII: RATIFICATION AND SIGNATURE Article 13 The present Charter shall come into force upon the ratification by signature of the founder and Executive Director of the Blackstone Commission. IN FAITH WHEREOF the founder and CEO has signed the present Charter. DONE the fifth day of April, two thousand and thirteen. Signed, Reagan Founder and Executive Director Graphics